A Marauder's Cub
by BlueBopBecKa
Summary: Harry doesn't go to the Dursley's - Remus adopts him and raises him. How does this change Dumbledore's plans and Harry's future? Rated T for now. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll do or how often I'll update, and please comment with any idea.
1. Chapter 1

A Marauder's Cub

Chapter 1

- x -

_***Remus Lupin***_

Remus Lupin looked at Albus Dumbledore in shock.

'You WHAT!' Remus all but growled.

Albus sighed, giving the impression he was tired and weary of the world he lived in. The world he was trying to protect from evil. But Remus wasn't buying Albus's little act.

'You left Harry, who is although is only just one, could have easily walk off somewhere, or could have been attacked by an animal, you left him on a DOORSTEP in the middle of November?' Remus growled in a dangerous voice. Albus sensed the danger ahead.

'Remus, my dear boy, you have to understand, Harry will be safest there with-'

'With his Aunt Petunia? The one who hates magic in all forms? The one who hates Lilly because Lilly was magical and special whilst she was ordinary? The one who said on her wedding, and I quote "don't EVER, EVER come near me and my family again. Don't even come in the vicinity of me, my son or my husband. I have finally created a nice family and I don't want it ruined by YOUR kind. I will never tolerate freaks, including you son."' Albus sighed in frustration, he didn't have time for this, but Remus had to agree to leave Harry be or he would ruin all of Albus's plans.

'Remus, listen. Harry will be safer there where the Blood Wards-'

'I don't care about your fucking Blood Wards!' Remus shouted, losing the calmness he was trying so hard to keep. 'The Blood Wards will keep him safe form Death Eaters seeking revenge, I know-'

'So you understand it is of the utmost importance Harry stays there, for his safety. We need him safe Remus, safe and ignorant of this world if he is to defeat Voldemort forever, if he is to save the Wizarding World.' Albus tried to explain. Remus stared at Albus with controlled fury. When he finally spoke, it was with a dangerously quite voice and Albus could all but flinch.

'Are you fucking kidding me Albus? You're saying that Harry should live with his Aunt Petunia, who the Blood Wards can t keep Harry safe from, ignorant of our World, his parents World, HIS World?' Albus carefully nodded, not liking where this was going. 'He would probably be abused, if not, at the least they would treat him like a House-Elf, making him docile, quite and unquestioning.' Albus started to speak but Remus held up his hand and continued. 'When he finally comes to the Wizarding World he would be overwhelmed and grateful to you for rescuing him from the Dursley's. He would then blindly trust and follow you so he can complete a stupid prophesy from a fraud who claims to be a "seer" despite being blinder than most people. In doing so, you, his "mentor" will be seen as the leader of light who sent a child, may I repeat, a CHILD to kill You-Know-Who. Trained Aurous can't defeat him, YOU, Professor Albus Dumbledore, the only person You-Know-Who was scared of, you couldn't defeat him. And yet you expect a mere child to destroy him or die in the attempt, this is not a child's job. This is not something a child must bear the burden of, this is not something to rest on their shoulders.' Albus waited for Remus to pause before answering.

'Remus, I understand you want Harry safe, we all do, but Petunia is the best place for him to go since there's no one else. I will have Arabella Figg check on him regularly to make sure he is okay, and if things get extreme I will temporarily move him. I know you don't feel comfortable leaving him there because you feel he won't have a happy childhood, however, Harry is family to Petunia and she will look after him. But Harry needs to be brought up unspoilt-' that was the last straw for Remus.

'NO! Unspoilt I understand, but you want Harry to be tortured so he can come into our World humble and grateful. Why you manipulative, conniving...' Remus caught himself before thinking. 'Wait no one else to look after Harry? Have you seen their will Albus?' Albus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 'YOU'VE CHECKED WHO LILLY AND JAMES WANTED THEIR SON TO LIVE WITH IF THEY DIED AND YET DECIDED IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU IGNORED IT AND DID YOUR OWN THING? Remus yelled.

'You have to understand Remus, my boy, it s for the Greater Good if he went to live with Petunia rather than who Lilly and James said' Albus said evenly. Remus just looked at the man he once respected and sneered.

'Unfortunately for you Albus, Harry is their son, and so the decision they make is what happens.' Remus smirked. 'I don't think even the Great and Mighty you could change that with ought doing something illegal, which would tarnish the "pure light" everyone thinks you have.' Albus just stared at Remus, not sure what the younger man was saying. 'Accio Lilly and James's Will' Remus said. A small envelope flew across the room into Remus's waiting hand. He opened it up and flicked through the numerous pages until he found the right one.

* * *

><p><em>The Last Will and Testament of James and Lilly Potter<em>

_In the unfortunate case of our deaths, we state that the guardianship of our only child, Harry James Potter, goes to his Godfather Sirius Black. If Sirius is unable to perform this duty for any reason than the reasonability falls to either our good friend Remus John Lupin, or Harry's Godmother and her husband, Alice and Frank Longbottom. We request that under no circumstances is Harry to go to my sister, Petunia Dursley as she hates magic and would treat him poorly. I none of the stated can look after Harry then he is to go to a magical orphanage where he may be adopted by Magical Couples, he must not grow up in the Muggle World, away from Magic._

_Harry's guardian has full access to Potter vaults, though what he takes out and buys must be monitored by the Goblins in charge, his guardian also has full use of all Potter properties which are listed here: Potter Manor (English Countryside) Maison de la Forêt (French Village - magical) Litore visum Domus (Italian Coast) Rose Cottage (American Farm - non-magical)_

_However, as a guardian, they may not sell anything in the listed properties, nor make major changes to the buildings. Harry's guardian shall also be in charge of the Potter House-Elfs, Mitzi (F), Selma (F), Nona (F), Lobei (F), Ditzi (F) and Ditzel (M), Fane (M), Orende (M), Klee (M) and Burdge (M)._

_Signed: Lilly Potter . James Potter_

* * *

><p>Remus looked up at Albus who recoiled at the pure hatred and fury in the young man's eyes. There was a long silence, where the air seemed to thicken with tension to the point of choking. Remus finally spoke. 'You sent Harry to the one place that was specifically stated Harry must never be sent to.' Albus looked at Remus and calmly answered with<p>

'It's for the Greater Good. He must go there-'

'No.' Remus interrupted. Albus just stared at Remus. 'Sirius will soon be in Azkaban for being a known Death Eater and the Potter's pretty much murderer since he told Voldemort where to find them, and yesterday the Longbottoms, Bless their Soul, were tortured to insanity by that bitch Bellatrix. I'm next in line, and the only one left to be Harry's guardian. You can stop me now, I have the right to, and you can't send Harry to Petunia now without breaking the law.' Remus stated.

'My dear boy, you must understand Harry must-' Albus pleaded.

'No. I've finished this conversation, I'm finished with your manipulative game Albus, I'm going to collect Harry and I am going to raise him how I feel best, which includes the Wizarding World. You can't stop me.' Remus said in a monotone voice before turning and walking straight out of the Headmaster's Office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Harry Potter*<strong>_

As Remus Lupin fought with Albus Dumbledore, far away from them the same Harry Potter stared at his aunt in complete silence as she argued with a very large man.

'I don't want him either and despite was_ she_ was, she was my sister and I'm not going to leave him to die' His aunt yelled.

'But he's... abnormal, he's a...' The large man shouted, slowly going beet red.

'A Freak? I know.' The thin lady screeched. Harry briefly wondered if any of the neighbours could hear before listening to the _conversation_ again.

'Yes! I will not tolerate _his_ kind and their tricks in my house' The man yelled furiously. Harry looked at him in faint amusement for as the fat man yelled his bushy moustache jumped up and down, looking like a squirrel was on his face.

'Then we shall suffocate it! We will squash the you-know-what out of him!' His aunt spat. The man stopped and looked thoughtful for a minute.

'What about that blasted "school" of his?' He asked.

'The Boy can't go if he hasn't got any of it.' His aunt replied. They both thought for a while. Harry wondered who they were talking about and what you-know-what was.

'Fine.' The man said at last. 'But the Freak had better be useful'

'He will.' The thin lady promised, then she bent to pick Harry up. Harry wanted to shy away from her but knew he would be in trouble if he did so sat still as she held him at arm's length from her, a look of disgust on her face as she placed him in a small dark cupboard. 'Sit and stay quiet Boy.' She ordered before closing the door and letting the darkness engulf him. Harry sat there, unmoving with tears flowing silently down his cheeks, waiting for his mummy to come back.

- x -


	2. Chapter 2

A Marauder's Cub

Chapter 2

- x -

_***Remus Lupin***_

Remus walked down Privet Drive's immaculate drive and inwardly groaned. All the houses and gardens looked identical; clean, pristine and far too neat. He came to a stop at number 4 and trembled. He really did not want to meet Petunia again, or her husband, but he need to speak civilly to _her_ if he wanted Harry out unscathed. He replaced his nervous, twitchy expression with a more confident, self-assured one. He made sure to still look polite as he loudly knocked at the door and waited with baited breath. The door opened a crack.

'Hello? What do you want? I'm not buying anything!' came the shrill voice of one Petunia Dursley.

'Petunia, it's good to see you. May I come in, I have some important things to discuss with you?' Remus asked crisply.

'I hope it's about that stupid Freak we've been dumped with by that crackpot old fool!' Petunia shrieked. Remus raised an eyebrow but did not comment on her name for Albus.

'Yes, it appears you have been wrongfully appointed Harry's guardian's. I am Remus Lupin and may I step in so we can sort this mess out?' Petunia glared at Remus. She was not stupid, she knew he was one of _their_ kind, but she wanted to get rid of the Freak. She was just glad Vernon had taken Dudley out shopping for new toys.

'Of course, come in, but make sure you're quick about it!' She snapped and moved to let the stranger in. Remus nodded curtly and stepped into the narrow hallway.

The hall was long and narrow with white walls and a chocolate brown carpet. On the walls were many pictures of what Remus thought was a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bobble hats, Remus assumed this was Dudley Dursley.

'Is this Dudley?' Remus asked, more out of politeness than anything, but as Petunia's eyes lit up at the mention of her darling son, he was glad he had. The tension eased as she began to gabble about him.;

'Oh yes, why he's such a good boy. Eats all of his food, doesn't waste anything. He's awfully clever too; he knows the value of things, if Vernon buys him a quick cheep toy, my Dudder's will know, not to mention he can already walk and speaks some words like "shan't".' She gushed. Remus quietly sighed as they went into the lounge. Remus looked at his surroundings.

The living room was very large with plain white walls, the same as the hall, and there was wooden flooring with a beige rug in the centre of the room. There was a real wooden fire place with a picture of the Dursley family on the mantelpiece along with some more pictures of Dudley. In front of the fire place were two very thin-looking, cream armchairs. At a right angle to the large bay window at the front of the house was a huge flat screen TV on a glass table with 4 remotes on. About 2 meters away was a large sofa of the same thin, creamy material as the armchairs, with a glass coffee table next to it. On the coffee table were 3 woven baskets. One had a neat stack of Vernon's newspapers, one had various stationary equipment and the third had Petunia's gardening magazines. There were 3 coffee costas with their names and a nice picture of them on it. Everything looked so bare and spotless. Remus searched for a compliment and came up blank. Luckily Petunia didn't want a compliment from _this_ kind of person and hurried on before Remus could say anything.

'Right, to business. I assume you have their Will?' Petunia started. Remus took some papers out his pockets, damn, he really could not see how Muggles wore these...jeans, they were just so uncomfortable and inappropriate, not to mention awkward.

'Yes. It seem I should have guardianship of Harry, not you.' Remus stated. Petunia glared at him suspiciously before flicking through James and Lily's Will.

'Why is it I was first given Harry when it clearly states here not to give him to me?' Petunia asked in an icy tone, blinking furiously. Remus saw pain etched in Petunia's face before composing her expressions, although Remus still thought he saw hurt in her eyes.

'Dumbledore wanted Harry to be humble' Remus said simply. Petunia's eyes narrowed with mistrust before opening wide in understanding.

'That manipulating bastard!' She said furiously, trying not to shout. 'He dumped Harry with us, knowing he would be unhappy here?' She spat. Remus nodded.

'That's not all, he wanted Harry to blindly trust him, and then die "when the time was right", because some stupid prophesy made by a con-Seer said so' Remus said grimly. Petunia looked at Remus in outrage before saying

'Fine, anything else?' Remus nodded again.

'Lily left you 200 Galleons, which in Muggle money is £1000 to spend on whatever you want.' Remus stopped and looked at the floor uncomfortably as tears welled in Petunia's eyes. 'That's about it, soooo... if I could take Harry to his new home now to give him time to settle in?' Remus asked, still looking at the floor. He heard a sniff from Petunia and looked up, she had replaced her haughty expression and although the rims of her eyes were red, there were no longer tears in her eyes. She thought for about a minute before getting up and going to the stairs just outside the living room. Remus was very confused when she opened the door under the stairs and leaned in until he saw Petunia bring Harry out. He gripped the edge of his chair hard. So Harry had been here less than 2 days and was already being mistreated. Remus easily kept his mask of indifference on, but he was almost grunting with the effort of keeping the fury that Petunia would easily spot out his eyes. She walked back, holding Harry as if he had some kind of contagious disease. She held Harry out to Remus.

'Here, he doesn't say anything at all, he might be dumb or something, he only sits still staring and we weren't given any of his possessions.' She told him with no emotion. Remus looked at Petunia, slightly worried.

'Everything of Harry's was in Godric's Hollow, but that home was destroyed' Remus said sadly, but why would Harry say nothing - he spoke fine with him, James, Lily, Peter and Sirius, and as for Harry's serious expression, Remus was at a loss for why that was there. Petunia sniffed again as Remus took baby Harry in his arms. He was too light. Petunia showed them out of her house and as she was closing the door she whispered to Remus.

'Don't EVER let that fool take Harry, I may hate Freaks like you and him, but that manipulative arsehole would send him straight back here. That would eventually kill Harry if you're telling the truth, and, believe it or not, I still love Lilly and have many regrets with her. That's why I hate him' She pointed at Harry. Remus nodded. 'Don't bring him back here either.' Petunia added. 'He's not welcome'.

Remus nodded one last time before walking down the street, checking for Muggles and apparating away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Harry Potter*<strong>_

__Harry was quite confused; his aunt told him he was a useless Freak that no one wanted before shutting him in a dark place. Not that Harry cared, he just wanted his mummy. But she wasn't coming back. She said that she and daddy loved him, but they had gone. Maybe because he was useless... The next thing he knew was his that glaring at him as she picked him up. Harry wanted to run an away and beat his tiny fists against her. He want open his mouth and scream, for his mummy, for his daddy, for _someone_. Scream so someone would cuddle him and tell him everything was okay, so scream so someone remembered he was hungry.

But he couldn't. That would make this thin, bony, mean person in front of him hate him even more than she already did, and she was the person left to take care of him, even if she didn't want to. Harry put on his brave face and sat very still so she could pick him up. It was times like this that Harry wanted the comfort of a thumb in his mouth, but his aunt had yelled at him for it. He hadn't sucked his thumb since.

As his aunt took him out of the cupboard Harry struggled to adjust to the bright as he had been in complete darkness for 2 days. His aunt took Harry to a white room with a strangely familiar man in. He had sandy hair that wasn't very neat and his clothes were quite shabby, but modern with faded blue jeans and a plain red t-shirt. However the man's face was quite shocking; a large scar ran down one side of his and smaller one around his face. Harry noticed that curiously they all ran in the same direction and wondered what happened. The man's eyes were sea blue with a very tired look in them with strange amber flecks. The man radiated warmth and kindness, but the man knew his callous aunt so Harry wasn't going to trust him yet.

The strange man took Harry gently in his arms. This felt nice; safe and familiar, much better than his aunt's cold, stiff grip. The man said some words to his aunt in a velvety, lilting cultured voice ( Velvety - soft voice with deep tones, cultured - having musical tones and clear pronunciation, lilting - with constantly changing tone) before nodding and turning to leave. With Harry. What was going on? Why wasn't he staying with his aunt? Where was he being taken? Harry didn't want to ask the questions spinning around his head in case the man wasn't very nice, although Harry couldn't help but be relieved to know he was leaving that house. Even if he didn't know where he was going. But this didn't mean he trusted this sandy-haired man yet. Harry decided he would just sit silently and see how this all played out. And with a loud "crack", they were gone.

-x-

**Sorry it's taken so long to write Chapter 2, but, here it is everyone! Ta-Da!**

**Thanks for your reviews everyone, Lupinesence, moriahhh and showstopper92, thanks! I'm glad you liked it.**

_**Sabrina-Rie -In personal opinion, I believe Moony would be a little more self-controlling. **_**Sabrina I agree Remus is self-controlling, I was using the fact that he is normally calm to help show everyone just how angry his is at Dumbledore; he's not just a little pissed off at him, he is insane-go-and-break-someone-or-something-I'm-very-dangerous- angry. For the rest of the story Remus will be much calmer. Promise :)**


End file.
